Medical Balloons are intended to be collapsed about their long supporting devices. In the case of balloon catheters for, for example, prostate dilatation, a small size catheter is necessary to enable advancement of the catheter through the urethra and into the prostate where the balloon is to be inflated to sufficient pressure and without bursting so that the dilatation procedure may be accomplished. After use, the balloon must be deflated and withdrawn.